The Sun and the Sound of Birds
by Erasmith
Summary: '"Paraguay? How on earth did you get to Paraguay?" "Ah, that's a long story, but for the short version, I have an Aunt. She came back to Japan and found out about me, took me in, and then took me on her travels." Mai shrugged and moved the phone to her other ear.' The AU that turns Mai into a modern day Indiana Jones. NaruXMai.


**If you squint you might notice that this is a slight Supernatural/Ghost Hunt crossover.**

 **I do not own Ghost Hunt, Indiana Jones, or Supernatural. I do own Mirai, an any other OC's my brain decides to cook up for this story.**

* * *

"Come on, come on, please be the right number."

 _Click~_ "MAI?!"

She pushed the phone as far away from her ear as possible. "Ah, Ayako, please don't shout, my ears can't take it."

"Mai, oh my God, Mai, what the hell, it's been _years!-Who is it Ayako?-Shut up! I'm talking on the phone, you idiot!"_ The line crackled like Ayako had placed her hand over the receiver to talk to the people in the background.

"I know, I'm sorry Ayako, but getting service out here is ridiculous." Mai tucked her brown bangs behind her ear and shifted her weight onto her other foot.

"'Out here'? Where is 'Out here'?" Ayako demanded.

"Paraguay."

Ayako made a choking noise on the other line, "Paraguay? How on earth did you get to _Paraguay?"_

"Ah, that's a long story, but for the short version, I have an Aunt. She came back to Japan and found out about me, took me in, and then took me on her travels." Mai shrugged and moved the phone to her other ear.

Silence drifted through the other line for a minute. "You have an Aunt?" Ayako sounded bewildered. "Where the hell was she?"

"Mirai-ba-chan has been traveling the world since she was fifteen. I sort of remember her when I was five. Though lot's of my childhood memories are kind of blurry, I do remember her laugh, so she was aware that I existed, but she usually goes to out of reach places that don't have cell services and wasn't aware that both of my parents had passed away. She kind of found out by accident when she had come back to Japan to renew her medical license. She tried to find us in the phone book and when that didn't work she tried the school. That didn't work either and then I kind of ran into her at the Grocery store."

"Only you." Was said full of wonder. "Only you could have had that experience." Ayako laughed over the phone.

Mai smirked, "Yeah I'm not sure if I have a whole bunch of good luck or a bucket full of bad luck?" She chuckled.

"Or a bit of both." Ayako agreed and Mai could have imagined her nodding with the words.

Mai cleared her throat, "So, we are planning on coming back to Japan-"

"Now you tell me?!"

Mai rolled her eyes, "I've been doing an apprenticeship under Mirai-ba-chan, and now I need to go take a test in Japan to get the certificate of completion, sadly I'm not coming back to stay, but it'd be nice to see a familiar face." Mai's voice cracked a bit at the end.

"Of course, you both can even stay with me." A ruckus started up on the other end making it a touch hard to hear Ayako's voice. "When are you coming back?"

"In about a week. Mirai-ba-chan should be wrapping up here and we will catch a flight in Brazil."

A gasp filled Mai's ears. "A week? I have so much to prepare for and so little time!"

Mai laughed, "Don't worry too much, we don't need a lot."

"Nonsense! It's been six years, we have to go all out!" Ayako tutted. "How long will you be here for? This way I know what to plan and what to scrap."

"At the very least, we will be there for a week, that's how long my testing is going to take. After that? Not entirely sure."

"Okay, great that still gives us time to get the gang together and have a proper party!" Ayako cheerfully. "Oh and Mai?"

"Hmm?" Mai pushed her bangs back out of her face.

"Naru is back."

Mai breathed in sharply, a very dull pain erupted across her chest. She held the breath for a count of five and breathed it out on a sigh, "That's great." Her voice sounded a little tight, but the pain had evaporated with the sigh.

"Are you okay?"

Mai smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm okay." She was steady once again. "I wasn't then, but now? Now, I'm okay."

* * *

Ayako squealed as she ended the call. Doing a quick happy dance she instantly turned and skipped over to the base. She completely ignored the looks Monk and John were giving to her and plopped down on the couch next to Masako who was eyeing her above the sleeve of her Kimono.

"Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" Monk asked leaning over the coffee table to look Ayako in the eyes.

She instantly pursed her lips and flipped her long red hair over her shoulder, "I can be happy whenever."

"Yeah, but not this happy." Monk trailed off and squinted at her, raising a hand to his chin.

Ayako huffed and leaned back into the couch, a wide grin took over her face. "If you must know, Mai called me."

"What?" "No, way!" "Taniyama Mai?" "How."

Ayako laughed and waved her hands about. "Hold it!" She sat back up, the Cheshire smile never leaving her lips. "Yes, it was our Mai, and she said she was coming back to Japan!" She clapped her hands together in front of her face, eyes sparkling.

"What?" Monk asked standing straight up, eyes blown wide.

"Coming back to Japan?" John asked, his eyebrows furrowed, "When did she leave?"

"Where is she then?" Naru interrupted looking away from his computer screen for a moment.

Ayako blinked realizing that she had everyone's attention, including Lin and Naru. "She's in Paraguay-"

"PARAGUAY?" Monk shouted throwing up his hands.

"P-P-Paraguay?" John blanched.

A thick silence took over the room for a moment.

"Uh, where exactly is Paraguay?" Monk asked lowering his arms and crossing them over his chest.

Ayako rolled her eyes, John sighed. "It's in South America on the border of Brazil, Argentina, and Bolivia," John answered his inane question.

"How did Mai get there?" Monk asked Ayako with wide eyes as he retook his seat on the sofa across from the one Masako and Ayako were occupying.

"She said it was a long story but said that she has an Aunt, and said Aunt took her on her world travels where there wasn't any cell service, so she couldn't contact us." Ayako took a deep breath after the tirade, "She'll be back in a week and she's staying with me." A triumphant smirk crawled across Ayako's strawberry painted lips.

"An Aunt?" "What?"

"I thought Mai-san didn't have any relatives," Masako spoke up tilting her head to the left slightly.

"That's what I had thought too. She even said as much." Ayako held up her hands in the classic 'don't shoot' gesture.

Monk gasped, "Then do you think that this 'Aunt' is taking advantage of our poor Mai?"

John chuckled awkwardly rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, "I don't think she is."

"Did she mention a name?" Naru interrupted again.

Ayako looked over at him, "She said, 'Mirai-ba-chan'. She also mentioned that she has a medical license that she had gotten from Japan."

Naru turned back to his monitor. "I think we can finally wrap up this case. John, please exorcise the kitchen, Monk the boiler room, and Ayako the attic."

Ayako's giddy feeling left her, "Alright."

* * *

 **So I've never written a Ghost Hunt Fanfiction before. I'm hoping, really, really, hoping that I will be able to do this justice. I've got plans for this story, and it isn't going to be your typical horror/romance that this story is used to.**

 **NaruXMai other pairings have not really been decided, I'm still very much debating on including others or not.**


End file.
